


you can take it off

by blankiehxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Spanking, Stripper Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Harry walks back over to Louis and helps him up, planting a pink stained kiss to his left cheek. “You’d find me incredibly boring outside of this place,” he says dryly.</p><p>“I find that hard to believe,” Louis scoffs. Since the first day he met him, Louis has always been enthralled with Harry, both for his looks and personality. “You’re the most fascinating creature I’ve ever met within miles.”</p><p>Harry smiles bashfully and leads Louis back out towards the front doors with a hand placed lightly on his lower back. His emerald nails scratch comfortingly at his jumper as they walk. “I’m not nearly as glamorous without all the glitter and mood lighting. Life at home is a lot less skirts and gloss and a lot more trackies and takeout.”</p><p>“I could give you more than that. Just let me. Give me a chance, baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can take it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrysprostate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/gifts).



> y ikes okay I hope this is okay I hope it’s at least in the realm of what you were asking for with your prompt im also sorry if it seems rushed I conveniently forgot that this and my huge research paper were due in the same week AND the whole zayn thing :( 
> 
> ~ for harrysprostate ~
> 
> title from strip by chris brown

Louis is a hard-working man, no doubt about it. He was an outstanding student throughout law school and a loyal apprentice during his internship at the firm he’s now employed at. Louis is a no-bullshit kind of guy, always has been. It’s what made him perfect for a career as a lawyer. He’s all about social justice and having the last word.

 

He has a nice flat, a nice car, a nice group of friends he’s managed to keep since primary school. And this is all well and good, but forgive him if he stills feels his life is a little… lacking. In the romance department, specifically. It’s not like he isn’t interested in settling down, but his quarter-life mid crisis only hit him about six months ago in the form of finding out he’s gay.

 

It wasn’t like he’d never noticed his increasing attraction to men (specifically the cocks attached to them) but he’d always pushed aside those thoughts in favor of shoving his face in between a women’s thighs. However, under the guise of going to a gay bar to support Zayn in finding a new fling during one of his frequent ‘breaks’ with Niall, he’d scoped the place out and decided that  _hey, men are really very sexy_.

 

So. It’s all very new to Louis. And he’s not so much freaking out any more so much as he wants to fuck. It’s like an insistent, nagging itch that he can’t escape. And yes, he’s well aware that he could easily go ahead and pick up a random guy at a bar and have his way with him. But where’s the fun in that? He wants to work for it, earn a boy to take home and dote on (not so much in a housewife way, but rather an I-want-to-fuck-your-brains-out-and-then-smother-you-with-kisses-and-cuddles kind of way).

 

To compromise, Louis established a strict  _look but don’t touch_  rule. It blew up in his face rather quickly. A few times a week, he manages to make his way over to one of the local clubs by his flat. He figures he deserves it after arguing with clients eight hours a day. He allows himself this night to enjoy the thrumming music and dancing boys. It allows him to relax and unwind as well as grants him an excuse to get his fill of half-naked men.

 

At first, he vowed he would only come to enjoy the performances, and it worked. He successfully avoided asking for a dance from any of the boys who wiggled their bums in his faces and gave him their best pouts.

 

Louis would have been just fine, if it wasn’t for  _him_.

 

When Louis first started going to the club, he didn’t have a favorite. He knew nothing about the dancers, only came to enjoy how they danced on the poles and groped their own scantily clad bodies. He didn’t develop a preference until one night when he was desperately horny and found his eyes glued to the body of a young cherub in a flimsy school girl’s outfit. He paid extra that night just to have his own private dance from the beauty that called himself Harry.

 

That was a few months ago. Now, Louis is all too familiar with Harry’s hours, which days he works and which ones he doesn’t.

 

On this particular Wednesday night, Louis is exhausted from having to defend his client who is most clearly guilty. The judge was petulant and the jurors weren’t interested in anything he had to say and he’s just  _tired._  He makes his way into the club with a great sigh and sidles his way up to the bar where he orders a drink from a bartender who’s all too familiar with his order.

 

Once he’s received his drink, Louis slaps a few bills on the counter and wanders over to an empty booth that he knows will give him a good view of his – well,  _the_  boy. He settles down into the vinyl cushions and admires the condensation that rolls down the side of his tumbler and pools at the bottom. He doesn’t take a sip, not yet.

 

Louis waits.

 

Eventually, he comes. He’s wearing a pleated skirt, pale pink but still stark against his thick, creamy white thighs. His calves are adorned with ruffly knee-high socks. His chest is haphazardly covered with a sheer crop top. Louis can easily pick out his rosebud red nipples, perky and swollen where they’re rubbing against the fabric. His hair is in two tiny pigtails, small ringlet curls draped over his ears and curling around his neck.

 

He waltzes over to Louis’ booth and wastes no time in making himself comfortable in Louis’ lap. His ruby red nails scratch lovingly at the scruff on Louis’ cheek.

 

“Hi darling,” Louis smiles. This.  _This_  is what he needs.

 

Harry absolutely purrs and nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck before pulling back and pouting.

 

“You weren’t here last night,” he says, glossy lower lip jutting out. “I wore my little black dress and everything.”

 

“I had to work late,” Louis explains regretfully. He runs both hands up Harry’s sides and watches as he shivers under his touch. “Didn’t think you’d be waiting for me.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Harry argues. They both know he’s lying but Louis lets it slide. He has a feeling Harry doesn’t like to show dependence on anyone. “You just missed a good show, is all.”

 

Harry’s always been like that, Louis has noticed. Whether it’s him trying to play hard to get or if he has some kind of trust issue, he’s never been the kind to reveal his true, honest feelings. Louis has never felt deceived by him, but he’s always been left wanting to know  _more._

 

“Well, you’ll have to reenact it for me won’t you?” Louis watches as Harry darts his tongue out to moisten his bottom lip before he leans down to whisper hotly in the older man’s ear. “Of course, sir.”

 

After that, Louis lets his problems slip away as Harry leads him into the backroom and focuses only on the feel of the younger boy’s hands on his thighs.

 

-

 

“How come you always ignore my offers to come over, pet?”

 

It’s a few weeks later and Louis watches as Harry stands from where he’d been hovering over the older man’s thighs and shaking his bum for a half hour. He waltzes over to the table by the corner of the room and pulls a few singles out of his bra to stash in one of the drawers.

 

Though Louis has only started offering Harry a night at his place for two weeks now, he’s quite frustrated that Harry has shot down every one of them. Unfortunately, Louis is the type to get attached easily. It’s what made him fall for his ex-girlfriend when he’d first laid eyes on her at a party during his second year of law school. Sure, he’d been well on his way to pissed, but he had continued to think about her for days afterwards in the haze of his hangover. He’s made to love and to be in love.

 

So, yes. He might’ve started inviting Harry to come home with him. What he didn’t realize was that Harry might take it the wrong way. He made his intentions clear after the first time he’d asked – when Harry’s faced had flushed deep pink and he’d stormed out of the room – that it wasn’t just for sex.

 

“I’m not a whore, Louis,” Harry had spat out, eyes shiny with unshed tears. “I don’t have a lot of dignity left but I’m not a one and done. I won’t just be your little play thing. You can pay me here but you won’t pay me for sex.”

 

Carefully, Louis apologized and insisted that wasn’t what he meant at all. He just wanted to give Harry  _something_ ; something other than a few pounds for a lap dance. And Harry forgave him and things went back to normal and they were both happy to meet a few times a week, mostly. Still, in the back of his mind, Louis knew that he was still determined to win Harry over. He wanted to bed him, but in a classy way. In a permanent way. So, Louis still continued to invite Harry over, but Harry still continued to refuse his offers.

 

“I’ve already got a hot date,” Harry would say coyly, gnawing on his bottom lip and twirling a lock of hair around his finger. “My right hand and a bottle of strawberry lube.”

 

It was a rare night when Louis would walk out of the club without a raging hard-on.

 

Now, Harry walks back over to Louis and helps him up, planting a pink stained kiss to his left cheek. “You’d find me incredibly boring outside of this place,” he says dryly.

 

“I find that hard to believe,” Louis scoffs. Since the first day he met him, Louis has always been enthralled with Harry, both for his looks and personality. “You’re the most fascinating creature I’ve ever met within miles.”

 

Harry smiles bashfully and leads Louis back out towards the front doors with a hand placed lightly on his lower back. His emerald nails scratch comfortingly at his jumper as they walk. “I’m not nearly as glamorous without all the glitter and mood lighting. Life at home is a lot less skirts and gloss and a lot more trackies and takeout.”

 

Harry steps forward to accept a bill from a passing club-goer. He smiles and blows them a kiss and Louis takes the opportunity to step up behind Harry and pull him close to his chest, settling his chin on Harry’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.

 

“I could give you more than that. Just let me. Give me a chance, baby.” He visibly sees Harry shudder, feels him melt back against his chest. It only lasts one glorious moment before reality crashes down on them and he pulls away, already shaking his head.

 

“I- I can’t. Not now,” Harry says quickly. He pats Louis’ cheek once more before flitting off to the back of the club, disappearing among the smoke and lights.

 

\--

 

Louis is generally always busy with work, but for the next month he finds himself buried in paperwork and legal battles. He meets with dozens of clients in one day and goes to his trials and barely has any time to sleep before he’s up and doing it all over again.

 

Consequently, this means he can’t visit the club or Harry.

 

And he’s never felt any obligation to visit Harry, especially after being rejected by him countless times. But there are a few times that his minds drifts to the young boy in his flowing skirts and lacy panties. He wonders if Harry’s even noticed his absence. If he even cares. Louis feels stupid for even entertaining the idea that Harry misses him, but he still hangs on to this pathetic piece of hope as he finally makes his way back to see him on a day he isn’t swamped in work for once.

 

He’s not exactly sure what it is that attracts him to Harry so much; he’s well aware that Harry may just be the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen, but Louis is certain that his looks are not the only thing that draws him in. Harry is funny, witty, and dead sexy. He knows what he wants and he’s shameless. Louis admires those qualities in anyone, but it’s something in the way he carries himself, so self-assured.

 

He doesn’t see Harry immediately upon walking in, which isn’t unusual. There are many times that Louis comes in just as Harry’s finishing up a private show for another man. Louis used to pretend that it didn’t bother him, knowing that some other man got to watch Harry strip down to his panties. He’d push those thoughts to the back of his mind, remind himself that Harry was in no way tied to only him.

 

Louis doesn’t mind admitting now that he’s a jealous bastard. Harry knows it too; Louis isn’t exactly quiet about how much it aggravates him, thinking about anyone else seeing Harry so vulnerable. But Harry just laughs him off and promises that Louis is his favorite.

 

While he waits, Louis notices that Liam is working the bar tonight and heads over to take a seat on one of the open barstools.

 

“Tommo!” Liam exclaims happily, pouring off the rest of a martini before wiping his hands and extending one towards Louis. “Haven’t seen you in ages, mate!”

 

“Oh I’ve been around,” Louis says dryly. Liam just keeps smiling at him. “Did you change your hours?”

 

Before Louis became one of Harry’s regular customers, he frequented a seat at the bar and chatted up Liam. Liam was the one who originally introduced him to the bar, having no idea he would end up here as often as he did. 

 

“Yeah, well. Soph and I have been trying to move into our new place for a few months now so I’ve had to take some time off. She can’t very well do it on her own or she’d end up hurting the baby.”

 

Ah, yes. Liam was going to be a father. Louis felt another dash of hope slip down the drain. Here Liam was already well on his way to starting a family and Louis was still stuck pining after a boy sought after by too many other men.

 

“Don’t do that,” Liam said, as if he heard Louis’ inner monologue. “I can hear you pitying yourself all the way over here.”

 

“I’m not pitying myself,” Louis scoffs.  _Pitying._ As if.

 

“You’re just sad because you want babies with Harry.” Liam raises his eyebrows in a silent challenge for Louis to disregard the accusation.

 

Louis may or may not have drunkenly admitted to Liam that he wants babies with Harry on multiple occasions. He’d never admit it though. It’s not his fault that Harry is perfect house-wife material and gives him these sickeningly domestic thoughts. It’s all that consumes his brain (when he’s not thinking about laying Harry out and  _wrecking_  him).

 

“Well, pity no longer. There he is.” Liam gestures towards the club behind Louis and the older man turns around to see Harry shimmying his hips towards the bar and well – Louis. "Grow some balls and ask him to bear your children."

 

Louis ignores Liam's joke and instead choose to admire the broad-shouldered, love-handled, curly-haired performer. He’s wearing a navy blue skirt this time, just short enough that the bottom rounds of his ass are showing. He has on sheer black tights that cut off right above his knees and small straps that must connect to his underwear hidden beneath the skirt.

 

“Hey you,” Harry simpers, sidling up next to Louis and acting like he’s unaware that he’s just given Louis a semi by uttering two words.

 

“Hey yourself.” Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and holds him close. The dimples that Louis can feel on his lower back look enticing and his mouth involuntarily waters at the thought of getting to taste the salty sweet skin.

 

Though he still won’t accept any of his other offers, Harry broke his ‘no cuddling’ rule just for Louis, or so he promises. Sometimes Louis will see him linger a little too long with another one of his customers and he’ll find himself jealous all over again. It’s a vicious cycle.

 

“Yeah, alright. I’ll just…” Liam mimes gagging and rushes away and towards the other side of the bar to assist the other waiting customers.

 

The two stand in comfortable silence for a moment before Louis gets a whiff of… “bananas?”

 

“Hm?” Harry drags his gaze away from where it was focused on another dancer currently stripping on the stage. “Bananas? Oh! It’s my body wash.”

 

“An interesting scent,” Louis observes, and Harry giggles. “’s my favorite.”

 

“Anything else I should know about you? Weird Harry facts?” Louis pinches the soft skin of Harry’s hips until the boy gently pries his hand away. He's smug with satisfaction when he sees half the men in the club glare at him for getting to touch Harry like this. _Mine, mine, mine_ , his brain screams at them.  _Fuck off._

  
“I once tried to fuck myself with a banana,” he says casually, like he didn’t just make Louis choke on his own spit. “Didn’t end very well, but was a fun experiment.”

 

“Harry –“

 

“There was another time that I tried a popsicle, let it melt in my arse and get all messy, but there was no one to lick it up.” He pouts the same way one might pout when they’re saying their turtle died. Louis feels faint.

 

“Are you –”

 

“Shall we head to our usual room now?” Harry interrupts smoothly, smirking like he knows exactly what he’s doing. It's his thing, to wind Louis up only to dismiss him entirely. Louis falls for it every single time. 

 

“Uh – I guess,” the older man stutters out, mind still stuck on the image of eating Harry out until he’s crying. He dazedly gets up to follow Harry and pretends to ignore the way Harry’s purposely swaying his hips in his tiny skirt.

 

\--

 

The night things change, Louis is on his way to the club. Typical. It’s Wednesday, it’s chilly, and he sees a hooded figure trying to shoulder his way out of the club and onto the sidewalk.

 

“Harry?” Louis watches as the boy stops in his tracks and looks up, wide-eyed and agitated. Once he processes that it’s Louis in front of him, Harry stumbles and falls into his arms immediately, sniffling wetly like he’d already been crying.

 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Louis rubs his back soothingly and strokes a thumb over the back of his neck. Harry hiccups and nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck.

 

“I quit,” he mumbles out, and Louis has to ask him to repeat it again before he understands what he said.

 

“The club? Why? Tell me what happened.” Louis uses his in-charge, lawyer voice that he knows gets all his clients to talk.

 

“I – I couldn’t take it.  A man, erm, kept calling me a dirty whore. And, like, I get those comments a lot, so. It’s not anything new. But I kept thinking of you, and how much nicer you are than all those men. Some of them may tip better, but they don’t respect me like you do. You don’t touch me when I don’t want to be touched and you make me laugh and feel _pretty_.”

 

With a little prompting, Harry lifts his head from where he’s hidden it in Louis’ jumper and gently wipes at his eyes.

 

“Baby, I – you should _never_ feel like you’re not worth anything. Harry, you’re beautiful and funny and _kind_ ,” Louis emphasizes each point with a squeeze to Harry’s arms. The younger boy dimples and lights up like he’s just won the lottery. “If it was ever any question to you why I come to the club so often – Harry, it’s _you_.”

 

“Like, just for me?” Louis nods and Harry lets out a wet laugh.

 

“Harry, I hope you’re listening, because I’m only going to ask this one more time.” Louis searches Harry’s eyes for any hint of doubt or nervousness, waits for him to nod minutely, and takes a deep breath. “Will you go home with me?”

He feels indescribable when Harry finally says yes. 

\--

As Louis unlocks the front door, Harry lets out a small gasp and stops dead in his tracks in the doorway.

 

“This is…wow.”

 

Louis’ never really taken a moment to step back and look at his flat from how it might appear to someone else. But now, as Harry looks around in wonder, he takes it all in. He owes most all of the decorating to his mother, so it looks less like a bachelor pad and more like a home meant for more than one lonely lawyer. There are actually curtains on the window, throw pillows on the couch, picture frames on the mantle. It’s homey.

 

“Yeah, well. It’s not so glamorous when it’s just me.” Louis comes up behind Harry and places a hesitant hand on his lower back. Harry jumps a little, but smiles when he turns his head.

 

'It's lovely, Lou." He smiles wistfully. "I've always dreamed about having a place like this."

 

Butterflies erupt in Louis' stomach. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“I guess just some tea? If you have any.” Louis nods and encourages Harry to make himself at home in the living room while he heads into the kitchen to heat up the water.

 

It only takes a few minutes before he comes back to set down the two mugs on the coffee table.

 

“They’re still steeping,” he explains and Harry nods understandingly. It’s quiet for a moment as they both sit across the sofa from each other before Harry ‘s crawling across and settling himself in Louis’ lap like he's done it a thousand times before. Truthfully, he has.

 

“Well, hello,” he says nervously. He doesn’t quite know where to put his hands, so he settles for resting them on Harry’s forearms.

 

“I know I said I wanted something to drink, but I think I’m thirsty for something else,” he says coyly. “And I’m also aware that that’s a terrible pick-up line, but I’ve kinda of really wanted to kiss you? Since we met? And now that you’re no longer a client of mine, I want there to be another reason for us to keep seeing each other.”

 

“Baby,” Louis laughs, jostling Harry from where he’s snug in his lap. “I’ll always want to keep seeing you.”

 

And he seals the deal with a kiss.

 

Their first kiss is dirty, both of them immediately licking into each other’s mouths with purpose. Harry’s an excellent kisser, Louis thinks. He’s got almost no technique, but his enthusiasm makes up for it. It makes Louis wonder what Harry would be like giving head. He tucks away those thoughts for later.

 

For now, Louis nibbles on Harry’s bottom lip and coaxes soft moans out of his mouth. Harry’s breathless with desire, restless and twisting his head this way and that in an effort to get closer to Louis.

 

“Been wanting for this,” Harry pants into Louis’ mouth, hands eagerly roaming his body, “for so long.”

 

“Why didn’t you just say so darling?” Louis sits them up and helps Harry pull his hoodie over his head and admires the fact that he can pick out Harry’s pebbled nipples from under his tiny, lavender bralette. It’s wireless and lace and fits him perfectly, complimenting his skin tones in ways Louis doesn’t even understand. All he knows is that Harry looks like a vision and he hasn’t even properly touched him yet.

 

“’’s hard to know who to trust,” Harry explains breathlessly as he stands up and tries to shimmy out of his sinfully tight jeans. “I’ve always known you were good, but. I’ve had a shitty past.”

 

“Hey,” Louis stops Harry where he’s trying to unstick his foot from his pant leg.

“Tonight’s not about all the fucked up stuff from your past. I’ve been trying to invite you over to properly give you a night in with me. It’s not just the sex – Harry, you’re everything. Understand?”

 

Harry smiles so hard he dimples and his eyes are glossy as he stares at Louis in wonder. “I believe you, Lou.”

 

Tea forgotten and cold on the table, Louis leads Harry to his bedroom down the hall, turning on the lights and shutting the door. He’s never been more thankful in his life that he cleaned his room that morning.

 

Louis gets lost for a moment in Harry’s fucking sparkly eyes before his gaze travels down to the matching lace panties that hug his milky hips.He places a firm hand on the back of Harry’s neck and hauls him in for a hot kiss, tongues eagerly licking into each other’s mouths in an effort to get closer. Harry mewls quietly when Louis nips at his bottom lip and breaks away after a few seconds to catch his breath.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Louis says honestly, running his eyes down the younger boy’s lengthy torso and hungrily drinking in all his soft curves and hairless thighs.

 

“Says you,” Harry huffs, absently running a coral painted thumb over one of Louis’ nipples.

 

“I’m manly,” he argues, manhandling Harry until he’s lying underneath him on the bed, curly hair framing the pillowcase around his head like a halo. “Daunting.”

  
“Very daunting,” Harry laughs. He opens his mouth and pauses a moment before adding, “Very… daddy.”

 

Fuck. Harry acts like he didn’t mean for Louis to hear the last part when his eyes widen comically and his mouth immediately shuts closed. Louis’ cock gives a highly interested twitch in his boxers and Harry breaks out into a devilish grin until he realizes that Louis isn’t smiling.

 

“Oh,” he murmurs quietly, thoughtfully. “Daddy.” He tastes the word on his tongue a few times, rolls around the consonants and smiles coyly. “ _My_  daddy.”

 

“Harry.” Louis thinks he might be two seconds away from coming in his pants so he bypasses a response in favor of using his thumb to swipe a smooth line from the younger boy’s chin to his temple. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Anything?” He says it quietly, shyly. It’s the first time that he’s seen Harry so bashful.

 

“Anything, baby.” Louis presses a kiss to his forehead and dusts a few higher up on his cheekbones while he waits for an answer.

 

“Fuck, daddy. Spank me.” Boldly, Harry sits up a little before rolling himself over, thrusting out his panty-clad arse and wiggling it in Louis’ face. So much for bashful.

 

Breath knocked out of him, Louis takes a moment to gather himself before he reaches out and pets his hands over the soft curves of Harry’s backside. He’s silky and shaven, supple and delicate under Louis’ calloused hands. Over the course of them spending time together at the club, Louis has seen his fair share of Harry’s ass. He’s even pet it a few times when Harry wasn’t expecting, the younger boy squealing and batting him away playfully.

 

Here, though. Now, he’s touching it with purpose.

 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” he compliments and Harry’s toes curl in content. “Love your panties, princess. Have I ever told you?”

 

“N – no daddy.” Harry spreads his knees farther apart so that his clothed cock is just brushing the bedsheets.

 

“Hm, well that’s a shame. They’re just lovely, sweetheart. Look so nice on you.” With that, Louis gives no warning, brings down both hands and strikes Harry’s bum cheeks. The reaction he gets it stunning; Harry shouts and falls from where he was propped up on his elbows.

 

“ _Harder_ ,” he chokes out. “I – please daddy.”

 

Louis rubs his palms together before he spanks the boy again and again, alternating between soft and sharp smacks on either cheek. Harry is too out of it to develop any sense of a pattern to Louis’ hits, meaning he’s taken by surprise almost every time a slap is delivered to his ass. His cheeks are staining a beautiful shade of red. Curious, Louis takes the panties by their elastic and pulls them back off of Harry’s bum cheek. To his smug satisfaction, he’s managed to smack so that the imprint of the lace is visible through the red flush.

 

“There,” Louis admires. “Now they’re stuck on you.”

 

Harry lets out a wet whimper and turns his head so he can look at Louis. He moans loudly when he sees what Louis is talking about and shoves his arse back so forcefully that it connects with Louis’ crotch. Both men let out breathless whines and Louis grips the dough of Harry’s hips to pull him closer so that they’re grinding on each other.

 

“Baby, I’ve thought about you like this so often.” Louis pulls Harry off his crotch and hurriedly helps him out of his panties and turns him over so they can look at each other. Harry’s eyelashes are clumped together with tiny tears and his lips are bitten raw and swollen.

 

“Louis.” His voice cracks pathetically and he reaches out his grabby hands so that Louis leans in closer and pecks him on the mouth. “Need you.”

 

“I know, kitten,” Louis traces over the swallows inked on Harry’s chest. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Louis sits up on his haunches, ignoring the soft sound of disapproval Harry makes, and reaches towards his nightstand to grab his bottle of lube. When he happens to glance back over at  Harry, he sees the younger boy has unconsciously raised his hands above his head and crossed them at the wrists. Cursing, Louis fumbles with the bottle as he tries to coat one of his fingers in the slick liquid and, with no warning, plunges one into Harry’s petal pink hole.

 

“Louis,” he groans, hips twitching and bucking as Louis starts fucking his finger in and out. “Give it to me.”

 

Louis reprimands him for speaking out and slaps the inside of his thigh,  _hard._  Harry mewls brokenly and his cock twitches violently.

 

“Such a wet little pussy for me, princess,” Louis grunts. Profanity spills out of his mouth unconsciously and he probes a second finger around Harry’s rim before easing it in.

 

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, moving back to meet Louis’ fingers halfway. “Yeah, ‘m wet for you.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment, save for the slick sounds as Louis manages to fit in one more finger, scissoring them apart to loosen Harry enough for his cock. He’s fucking tight, is the thing. And Louis doesn’t consider himself particularly big, at least no more than the average male, but Harry’s feels shockingly like a virgin and he’s scared of hurting him.

 

“’m ready,” Harry whines. “Need your cock now daddy.”

 

“I don’t know,” Louis pretends to think. “Do you deserve it?”

 

In a flash, Louis finds himself flat on his back as Harry hovers over him, deep frown etched into his face.

 

“I know what I deserve,  _daddy_ ,” he says petulantly. “I’m taking what’s  _mine_. I’ve waited long enough.”

 

Harry reaches behind himself and lines himself up with Louis’ cock, slowly sinking down until his ass is resting against Louis’ strong thighs and he’s breathing heavily through his nose. He lets out a soft  _yes_  and only waits a few more seconds before he lifts himself up only to drop back down with a sharp grunt.

  
“Fuck baby,” Louis grits out as Harry starts to pick up the pace. He’s bouncing himself on Louis’ cock at an amazing speed, leaning back on his hands to find his prostate. His chest is heaving, flushed bright pink and glistening with beads of sweat. The baby hairs framing his face are plastered to his forehead and his mouth hangs open and obscene with his swollen lips forming a delicate ‘O.’

 

He’s tight like a vice around Louis’ length, continuously clenching around him every time another one of his bounces lands the head of his cock right against the small bundle of nerves. All at once, Harry falls forward so that he’s bracing his elbows on either side of Louis and buries his face in his neck.

 

“Make me take it,” he cries until Louis gets the message and bends his legs at the knees to start thrusting up into Harry. He grips on tight to Harry’s hips as he drives his  _up up up_ , faster still until everything is a mess of panting mouths and shaking thighs. Harry’s practically screaming now, shouting out dirty words that have Louis grinding his teeth together as he tries to go  _faster daddy, don’t wanna walk tomorrow; I’m your little slut; make me forget those awful men; mark me as yours._

 

Louis goes until the angle has him gasping for air, at which point he flips them so Harry’s once again back underneath him, a wreck with how much he wants to come.

 

The headboard is by now smacking into the wall with every thrust and Louis hopes the windows are closed because otherwise his neighbors are getting a really good show. Harry’s abs start spontaneously clenching and his balls draw tight to his untouched cock; Louis watches him come in slow motion, admires the way his mouth drops open impossibly wider and his eyes scrunch closed. A few tears leak out of his eyes and some come even lands on his chin.

 

Louis follows him only a few sloppy thrusts later, catching his breath for a moment before pulling out. He kisses Harry’s forehead and whispers sweet nothings in his ear as the younger boy yawns and closes his eyes. Louis knows that he needs to clean them both up or they’ll wake up unhappy in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to wake Harry up just yet. He’s clearly had a rough day and deserves the bit of rest.

 

For now, he’s content to lay with Harry snuggled in to the circle of his arms. And it’s funny. In that moment, his house starts to feel a bit more like a home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh idk anything about strip clubs? and it probably shows lol
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
